Talk:Kiba Inuzuka
I edited the weight and height so it shows both the metric and English systems. "I desire to go to hell and not to heaven. In the former place I will enjoy the company and conversation of popes, kings and princes, while in the latter only beggars, monks and apostles." 02:04, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :Stick to just what the databook lists for now. Wikia almost has Semantic MediaWiki ready for use, and after that is out, and a little reformatting of stuff here, stuff like these conversions will become automatic. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Mar 19, 2008 @ 07:14 (UTC) Kibafan12 22:08, 3 May 2008 (UTC)Kibafan12 What the Insert non-formatted text hereUh what does that have to do with the man Kiba who has been very underestimated (Naruto stinks!)? Kibafan12 22:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC)[ Ur very stupid ! Rewt66 22:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC)-> Well... Naruto is .... strong but I believe that Kiba should have beaten Naruto!!! But now, Naruto has Nine-Tails and can... alas Kiba can't beat him... Kibafan12 21:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, but Naruto needed to win in order for him to Fight Neji and ultimately change Neji's views on destiny, its the plot.. also that thing about the kyuubi isnt true because he didnt use it he used the uzimaki naruto rendan Hmm...well if Naruto didn't fart by accident, that victory wouldn't have happened. Also, since Naruto can use Shadow Clone Jutsu, I think that's already enough to defeat any of the Genin of the rookies. --Rasengan888 17:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Temari wind expert 22:22, 6 January 2009 (UTC) well naruto beat kiba becuase he had a better strategie. in the end a ninjas most powerful tool is his mind. thats how shikamaru beat kin. plus naruto wouldnt be able to defeat neji for hinata if kiba had won! Man-Beast Clone I was thinking about this as I was watching the Naruto episodes for the second time around. Couldn't the Man-Beast Clone technique be put in the same category as a transformation? Kind of like the Combination Transformation Naruto used to turn Gamabunta into the Nine-Tails. --The Animeman 06:02, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Info of Kiba! Hi!!! I just sign up with this page and i found that we can edit the information of the characters. But for some reason that i tried with Kiba, i can't :( and with the other characters i'm able to do it. Does somebody know why? I think that the last information of Kiba in the Three Tailed Beast arc is too little. Can somebody edit for me? I will give you the information: "Immediately when the battle begins, Kiba decides to go after Nurari because he thinks he's the weakest, but Kigiri uses a smokescreen that also robs Kiba and Akamaru of their sense of smell. Hinata tells him to go because he could result hurted, and after feeling helpless, Kiba manages to blow away the smokescreen with a repeated use of his Piercing Fang. When Kiba arrives and it seems that things would be better for Hinata and he, Kiho appears and they start to feel very worried; but eventually, the enemies retreat upon detecting thanks to Shino's insects. Later, Kiba and his team find themselves trapped in a huge barrier of crystal made by Guren. There, he is able to fight several clones of Guren until ultimately, he finds that Hinata was captured in crystal. They manage to fight Guren and rescue Hinata. After successfully freeing Hinata from the crystal, Kiba tries to find the enemy again, only to find that their scent has been erased thanks to the special smoke. It is then decided to find the enemies using their bats. When Naruto has difficulty understanding the plan, Kiba laughes at it, causing a furious Naruto take advantage of Kiba's strong nose by farting at him and Akamaru, making them to fall down. " --Kiba91 22:27, 26 February 2009 (UTC) If someone is so gentle to make this correction, i'd appreciate so much! It's just Kiba is my favorite character and I would like to edit it, but i don't know why i can't. So thanks if somebody could do it for me :) Kiba's Page! A Survey!!! Hi Everyone! Well, some users have a problem with Kiba's Page. I think Snapper2 and Dantman version is too short and it misses very important facts!!! They think my version has useless information. I just wanna ask you which one do you prefer? Mine or theirs? I hope you can see at the history tab and compare Dantma's last version and mine!!! And you can tell us wich do you like more? Thanks for all that take the time to help us!!! :) --Kiba91 (talk) 22:11, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :By the titans man. I've compared them both. Really. Previously, things were just bloated. Gotta get to the point, not go through a bunch of fluff. If something is missing, that you feel is important add it, condensed. Don't add things word for word. Lord knows we are gonna be in for one hell of a haul when the Invasion of Pain arc ends...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Get the fact's strait, it's your version, vs. Snapper2's version. I did nothing but make a revert in what looked like a one sided revert-war. And this isn't a survey, it's a discussion. What matters here is consensus and reasoning, a pile of votes isn't going to change anything. The relevant different is this diff. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:22 (UTC) ::Note that I also believe that the extra quotes are unnecessary and that extra trivia item looks like speculation that does not belong. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:24 (UTC) :Sorry, my mistake "Snapper2's version", happy now? And i said survey because is the equivalent of the word in french and spanish... sorry if u don't like it. Only one question... we're discussing about the two versions right? Which is the best? Well, if people voted for which version is better, you can change it and proves that i'm right; or you can leave it the way snapper2 did and prove me that i'm wrong... am i right with this... am i? And may be you're right with the Trivia; the quotes i'll have to think it more carefully. What i'm more concerned is about Kiba's arcs. When people starts seeing Naruto and they look for pages like this, they look at first the relevance of the character in the history and if they see only like one line, they will throw to the garbage the character because they might think it's an useless character; well, at least is what i think... --Kiba91 (talk) 22:45, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, votes prove nothing and don't form consensus. Consensus is built up of rationales, votes are a democracy. Think of this, what if a discussion on whether or not "Hinata is Naruto's Girlfriend" should be put into an article. By consensus the rationale "that is a fan opinion, there is no citation to state that, thus is is not a fact and it shouldn't be put in the article" would prevail. But if votes were gone by then what if a few dozen NaruHina fans voted that it should be included. ::As for what people think, I don't believe that is really a relevancy. I find it highly unlikely people are going to decide who is a useless character based on how much we have written on them. And worse if they do, does that really give us any reason to bloat this article, then wouldn't we be giving one character undue attention? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 3, 2009 @ 22:54 (UTC) :So tell me, what's the reason for this so? If you're not gonna change anything...well :To show why I removed what I did, consider the following explanations: :*''Later on Naruto and Team Kakashi were assigned''... - Kiba's only contribution in this paragraph seems to be "he angrily confronted Sora". The incident itself is minor, which makes the significance to Kiba microscopic. :*''Kakashi replies this is the perfect team''... - Essentially, Team 8 is the perfect team because it's Team 8. :*''While searching for any clue, Kiba told to Kakashi and Hinata that Akamaru heared a dog whistle''... - It's a longer explanation of how he figures out he's being watched by bats, most of which consists of explaining why the bats aren't dogs. :*''The Three-Tailed Beast's mist causes an illusion of Orochimaru to Naruto than he thinks is real''... - Since I don't watch the anime I don't know why this matters. If this serves more of a point than padding out an episode add it back. :*''When Pain began his invasion, he along with Shino and Hinata, saw the devastation.'' - As much is made obvious in the rest of the paragraph, and is only a remnant of his pre-battle with Pain. :*''Kiba mutters that she is a scary individual''... - That's already given in the Trivia section. :*''He appears to have suffered significant injuries and his mom tells him to hang in there until help arrives.'' - Now see, there's something to add back; it's relevant to Kiba and isn't in my version. :*''his parents are no longer married'' - Who said they were married in the first place? :*Removed quotes - One-liners that don't show much about Kiba's character. The ones I kept aren't much better, but they're along the same vein as what was removed. :The rest seems to have a proper equivalent that was kept. ''~SnapperT '' 04:03, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes... may be he just angrily confronted Sora; he learned that Naruto is not the same idiot that he was, that Naruto is the Jinchuriki... that Sora is a Junchuriki... i don't know. :Yeah, he replies is the perfect team because... well, Tsunade could put in the team Neji instead of Hinata; also replies is perfect because each one has his specialty, without a member; it wouldn't be perfect. :Well, it's important and relevant to say that Akamaru hears the dog weastle because without that, Kiba wouldn't figured out the secret of the bats... or tell me, he's telequinetic or smth like thaht? He can see the future and guess what is going to happen? BTW, there is a lot of people that prefer the anime, so stuff like that are important! And the mist is important because Naruto attacked Kiba with his Rasengan because of the mist. : Well, erase this in the trivia and put it in the info arc : Well, if is it relevant to Kiba, why do you erase it? : Well, you are right about the marriage. : Quotes, i think may be all of them are equivalents to Kiba, may be the one to Ukon no. --Kiba91 (talk) 04:31, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Kiba91, my opinion is u'r version is wayyy to long, and unnecessary......And If U Didn't Know, The Anime is becomin very frustratin for ppl Because of the fillers...Its a fact that the popularity of the manga has soared, since the fillers started.....So no...A lot of ppl prefer the manga, for the one reason that it sticks to the Story Line...AlienGamer (talk) Senpuu Rouga Hi everyone!!! I was jus reading (finally) Kiba's third dataabook in english! And in his summary it says that he learned this new technique "Senpuu Rouga" So i was wondering... does anybody now smth about this technique??? And even though he doesn't show this tecnique yet, i think we should add it into his technique box right??? For those who may not believe me... here's the link where u can see the image and if you read, you will find this information... http://i574.photobucket.com/albums/ss185/Kiba8375/KibaInuzuka.png The text says: "He spend about three years with that wish daily in mind, which ultimately gave him a new weapon, The Senpuu Rouga" --Kiba91 (talk) 21:43, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I've just found that Senpuu Rouga is translated to "whirlwind wolf fang"... here you can check: http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=46543 "...Main text: After the end of the "Saving Shinobi Sasuke" mission, Kiba grew inside, because of one wish. That is to fight along his partner, Akamaru, and to acquire the power to protect him at the same time. Since then, he trained his body of course, his clan's "wildness sixth sense", and continued to work hard to sharpen his sensitivity... He wanted to protect someone. He spend about three years with that wish daily in mind, which gave him a new weapon, the Senpuu Rouga wolf fang*‼..." --Kiba91 (talk) 21:55, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I couldn't find anything more about this . We don't even know if it's an actual jutsu, since it is called a weapon. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, i couldn't find anything about Senpu Rouga but i think it's actually a jutsu, i mean, almost all Kiba's techniques have in their name "fang" but it could be just a guess, also, i don't think he creates a "weapon" during three years, it would be less time and we would see it in his costume, but we don't... hehehe, but in other case, we should add it into Kiba's technique box. In the time, the information of this technique could be in this way: * Name * Type: unknown * Users: Kiba Inuzuka * Debut (Manga): Naruto Third Databook After three years training, Kiba developpes a new powerful technique called Whirlwind Wolf Fang. For the time being, we don't know yet what does this technique is capable of, but could be showed in a moment after. Well, i think we can put like this in Kiba's technique infobox... What do u think? --Kiba91 (talk) 02:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) This seams to be the same situation as we had with the demon fox rasen shuriken. Jacce | Talk 07:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :The difference being that the Whirlwind Wolf Fang is actually stated to be something new, while the Demon Fox Rasen Shuriken was simply someone deciding that a red Rasen Shuriken was something new, even though the author's words implied that it wasn't. :I'm not against an article on the Whirlwind Wolf Fang, but we shouldn't just decide it is a jutsu. It was said to be a weapon, so we should also call it that as well. Perhaps a mention of it possibly being a jutsu, but no stating it as fact. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'd think a mention in Kiba's page will suffice for now....It makes more sense than writing an artice we bascially know nothing about...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 13:07, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree! Well... so i'll create the page saying that it could be a weapon or a technique til we have more information about this technique! Thanks everyone! :) I'll mention it in Kiba's abilities and also, may be we can put that Kiba creates this jutsu/weapon to protect someone that is important to him... --Kiba91 (talk) 18:04, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Please dont create an article, untill we have mre ppl chippin in, or actually agreeing or disagreeing...In my opinion, a new article for this is pointless..We'll basically be sayin "Kiba has a new technique, sorry we know nothing but the name"..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, Jacce and ShounenSuki don't have a problem creatin this article... in fact, they only said that we have to mention that could be a weapon or a jutsu... also, NejiByakugan360 just redit the article... so i think they all aprove this :S --Kiba91 (talk) 18:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :The rasen Shuriken page mentioned above was deleted, just so u know....--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:14, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :As ShounenSuki wrote, the author implied that the Demon Fox Rasen Shuriken doesn't exist... in this case, Masashi Kishimoto implied and also wrote that this technique exists and also that Kiba knows it right? So, it's a similar case, but not the same i think --Kiba91 (talk) 18:18, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :As always, i'd prefer more ppl to chip in...All i'm sayin is, mentioning it in Kiba's page is fine...But to create an article, about something we know nothing about, other than the name, is just pointless..--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, i think it's pointless... may be, in some point in the manga or anime could be revealed more about this weapon technique... also important to state that Kiba knows it, thought we don't now anything about it "yet". But hey, ur right, let see what others have to say! --Kiba91 (talk) 18:25, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :I forgot to say smth! I think it's important because people who will read Kiba's page, more specific his abilities section, would ask theirselves when does Kiba shows or learns this technique/weapon... with the article we can state that he knows it, that Masahi Kishimoto states that Kiba creates it during three years and in part II he already knows it... and also, for people can see where they can find the mention of this technique... well, thats everything :) --Kiba91 (talk) 18:31, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :That kind of minor detail could easily be fitted into the trivia section, or a reference could be added with the info, or we can state "he has yet to show a jutsu/weapon only mentioned in the databook"...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:34, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, i think it's better an article stating all of this, but lets wait for others to give their opinion :) Til now, 4 of us doesn't have any problem with the article, jeje... --Kiba91 (talk) 18:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :4 ppl have no prob with the article? Well, I'd say 1 person is against it (me), U & Shouensuki r for it. thats 3...and Jacce, well i'm not to sure where he stands...He didn't mention thearticle, just a previouly deleted page...--AlienGamer--Talk-- 18:42, 10 August 2009 (UTC)